Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display device is a self-luminous display device and has advantages of wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response speeds.
Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display device is applicable to a display device for a mobile apparatus such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant, or a large-scale electronic/electric product such as an ultra-slim television, and thus the organic light-emitting display device is in the limelight.
The organic light-emitting display device may produce colors by using a principle in which a hole and an electron injected to an anode and a cathode recombine in an organic emission layer to emit light. While exiton in which a hole and an electron recombine falls from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
In the organic light-emitting display device, only about 20% of light emitted from the organic emission layer is emitted to the outside, and about 80% of the light, which is the rest of the emitted light, may be extinct inside the organic light-emitting display device. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display device requires a structure that may improve light efficiency.